The present invention is directed to Canelo products and methods for making and using such products. In particular, the present invention is directed to formulations containing extracts derived from the Canelo tree for use as a cleanser, an anti-fungal, anti-yeast and antibacterial agent, as a treatment for toothaches, as a diuretic, as a treatment for vitamin C deficiency, as a hair coloring agent, as an agent to treat acne and ulcers, and as an antipyretic and a pain reducer.
The Canelo tree, also known as Winters bark, and formally known as Drymis Winteri, was first discovered by John Winter, a surgeon on the 1576 expedition of Sr. Francis Drake, as a treatment for scurvy. The bark was exported to Europe and named Cortex Winteri as a medicinal antiscrubutan until the late 1800s. In 1956, studies were made resulting in findings that Canelo bark has high concentrations of Vitamin C, tanines, and an oil containing sesquiterpenic lactones and flavonoids. The tree is sacred to the Araucanian Indians and is used in religious ceremonies. The tree itself is a large hardwood that can grow to over 30 feet in height with a trunk diameter exceeding three feet. Its leaves are shiny green on their top side and grayish green on their underside with very aromatic white flowers and small oval black fruits. It is believed that the tree is limited in its geographic locations and is presently found only in southern Chile in a small portion of Argentina.
One aspect of the present invention relates to the use of Canelo a tree extracts to treat one or more of the following conditions: cleansing of wounds, anti-rheumatic, antiulceretic; elimination of body odors; treatment for chronic infections, in vitro affects against staphylococcus aureus and as a disinfectant. Another aspect of the present invention is the use of extracts from the Canelo tree and formulations for one or more of the following: cosmetics; phytonutrients, natural flavor extracts; and pest repellancy agents.
The present inventor has found that the antiseptic and antibacterial properties of Canelo tree extracts are greater than those of tea tree oil. Moreover, the present inventor has also appreciated that Canelo tree extract also contains bioflavonoids, natural antioxidants and anticarcinogenic properties and therefore, various formulations encompassed by the present invention provide various therapeutic uses.
The present inventor has discovered that formulations of Canelo extract have a significant allomonal biological activity, providing a defense against predators. Thus, one use of the present invention relates to a natural insecticide and pest repellant for use directly in liquid and pellet form, as well as incorporating such material into fiber boards and other building materials for protection against infestation.
Still other aspects of the present invention are the use of compositions comprising Canelo tree extracts which take advantage of such extracts antibacterial activity, antiseptic properties for external bleeding, and for veterinary use for animal skin allergies. When used as a treatment for skin allergies, various irritants naturally found in Canelo tree oil are preferably reduced, diluted and/or eliminated. Yet another use of the present invention is as an emollient for softening skin tissue and to retain moisture in desired tissue. Body cleansers and deodorants comprising extracts from the Canelo tree provide a fresh aroma, as well as a tingly feeling on human skin, thus finding applications as after shower tonics and lotions.
Still further applications of the present invention relate to flavor and perfume uses.
When ingested, extracts from the Canelo tree can also be used to treat various types of fungal, yeast and bacterial infections, and in particular, can be used as an antiulceretic. As a medicinal component, extracts from Canelo tree oil can be used to inhibit certain types of pancreatic cancer.
Extracts from the Canelo tree can be obtained through straightforward distillation processes, but may also be obtained using pressure based processes.
While not bound by theory, it is believed that particular extracts from the Canelo tree contain significant concentrations of the bioflavonoids quercetin and luteolin (which contribute to the maintenance of normal blood vessel conditions by decreasing capillary permeability and fragility, thus finding therapeutic use as a capillary protectant), and furthermore, such bioflavonoids appear to have a synergistic effect with ascorbic acid. Thus, another aspect of the present invention relates to a combination of Canelo tree extract and ascorbic acid.
Another component of Canelo tree extract is Sesamin, believed to have insecticide characteristics and thus, useful in formulating natural products to act as an insect repellant. Such products have a strong allamonal biologic like activity with an inhibition zone of at least about 21 to 30 millimeters, making it useful as a natural industrial insecticide and pest repellant.
A GC/MS analysis of oils present in Canelo bark identify the following compounds: xcex1-Pinene; xcex2Pinene; xcex33-Carene; Limonene, Linalool, xcex2-Caryophyllene; xcex1-Humulene; xcex2-Himachalene; xcex1-Terpineol; trans-xcex2-Farnesene; xcex1-Beramotene, Benezene; Farnesol; Elemol; xcex2-Bisabolene; xcex3-Maaliene; Calarene; Eudesmol; xcex2-Eudesmol; Driminol.
Extracts of the Canelo tree are useful as natural antioxidants and thus, useful in the production of natural products for preserving foods. Finally, particular formulations of the present invention comprise extracts from the Canelo tree which find various applications as a cleanser, an anti-fungal, anti-yeast and antibacterial agent, as a treatment for toothaches, as a diuretic, as a treatment for vitamin C deficiency, as a hair coloring agent, as an agent to treat acne and ulcers, and as an antipyretic and a pain reducer